Teddy Sanders
Theodore "Teddy" Sanders is the main antagonist turned anti-hero of Neighbors ''and will return as the supporting protagonist in its upcoming 2016 sequel ''Neighbors: Sorority Rising. He is the president and leader of Delta Psi Beta fraternity. His goal is to throw massive loud parties in order to get onto the Delta Psi Beta Hall of Fame. He has been able to make good relations with all his neighbors except the film's protagonist Mac and his wife Kelly because the amount of noise Teddy's parties make will disturb their baby, but ,it was all failed. In the sequel ,he helps to Mac and Kelly to defeat the new main antagonist; Shelby ,the leader of Kapa Nu Soririty. He was portrayed by Zac Efron. First Movie After Mac and Kelly kindly ask him to turn down the noise, Teddy agrees but begs them to attend his party. Mac and Kelly do have fun at the party because it has marijuana, alcohol and socializing with friends. Teddy records them being at the party as well as telling Mac and Kelly that he will keep the noise down as long as they call him and not the police. The next day, Mac and Kelly cannot reach Teddy at all and reluctantly call the police on them. Police officer Watkins shows up but he defends Teddy against Mac and Teddy shows Watkins recorded videos of Mac at the party, which shows the reason why Teddy wanted Mac and Kelly at the party was to make the police think they are hypocritical towards Teddy. Mac and Kelly learn that Teddy has one strike on a 3-strike policy which was burning down the house. As revenge for sending Officer Watkins over, Teddy then leads Delta Psi into completely bullying and vandalizing Mac and Kelly by throwing garbage all over their lawn, taking peeks (and possibly photos) of them naked, throwing beach balls at them and verbally repeating "Are you talking to me?" over and over at a Robert de Niro-themed party. Mac and Kelly figured that they used to be college students but had no finances, and deduct that vandalizing Delta Psi's property will force them to move since they cannot pay for it. Mac uses an ax to slice a water pipe to flood through a window into the Delta Psi house's media room. Pete Regazolli first considers moving out but Scoonie influences Teddy to start a merchandise fundraiser. They earn the money to fix the damage. The next day Mac and Kelly have come to the party and to frame Teddy's best friend Pete for having sex with Teddy's girlfriend Brooke. This results in Teddy and Pete fighting (which shortly ended with Pete calmly having an erection and homosexual tendencies towards Teddy), and just for entertainment, Teddy rolls down a barbecue grill down the road which a car strikes and it knocks out an economics professor. This makes it Teddy's second strike. Finally, he is put on probation, not allowed to party at all or cause any sort of disturbance. Mac and Kelly team up with Jimmy to make a false school letter to tell Teddy that he and his Delta Psi brethren are now off probation. Delighted by the lying letter, Teddy activates another party to earn his place on the Delta Psi Beta Hall of Fame. However, Jimmy left Hebrew writing instead of Latin writing on the letter to taunt and Teddy's friends catching the Hebrew writing and reporting this to him, Teddy goes to shut down the party and quickly force everyone out as soon as the police officer Watkins returns. Mac and Kelly return to the party to get the power box back on. They reach Teddy's room and Kelly goes in to turn the lights and music back on while Mac and Teddy battle in an amateurish way. Teddy wins the fight but Kelly then fires a firework at Officer Watkins' car which angers him into sending in additional police officers to shut down the party. Even so, Scoonie turns the power back on and everyone returns. Teddy tries to shoo them away, but it's no use so he decides to go alert Delta Psi to run away from the police. Teddy orders Pete to flee and not take any blame for the party, which is now their third strike. Teddy and Pete then yell "I LOVE YOU!" back and forth until the police have come and now Pete does run away. Officer Watkins then whacks Teddy with a nightstick and goes to punish him. After serving a short prison term, Teddy became a shirtless greeter at Abercrombie & Finch's, and Mac joins him. It is unknown if Teddy has resolved his hatred for Mac. Sequel It was revealed they go to make a sequel from the movie, Teddy will return in the second movie in 2016 to help Mac and Kelly to bring down sorority party Gallery Theodore_Teddy_Sanders.jpg | Theodore "Teddy" Sanders doing BBQ with the other neighbours. Theodore_'Teddy'_Sanders.jpg|Teddy promises to be "quiet" Teddy_and_friends.jpg|Teddy and his friends ,watching horrificly Teddy_and_mac.jpg|Teddy and Mac becoming friends Trivia *He was portrayed by Zac Efron who played Troy Bolton in the High School Musical movie trilogy. This character is a college student ,so ,now this is the second time Zac Efron is playing a college student. Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Rivals Category:Trickster Category:Killjoy Category:Dimwits Category:Bullies Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Honorable Villains Category:Perverts Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fighter Category:Charismatic villain Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Leader Category:Addicts Category:Incompetent Villains Category:In love villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Redeemed Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Comedic Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Abusers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Delusional Category:Friend of the hero Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Malefactors Category:Betrayed villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Pimps Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Brutes Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Evil from the past